


Apparent Immortal

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Is it just me or does Tseng NEVER seem to age?
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
